


Hotel Transmission

by Lorese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Androgyny, Ass to Mouth, Bikinis, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Porn, Sex, Smut, Subliminal Messages, Trans Female Character, Transformation, bimbo, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorese/pseuds/Lorese
Summary: Daniel stops at a hotel while getting his car repaired. He decides to play some games while he waits, but might just end up becoming a toy himself!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Hotel Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my previous story, Hotel Transformation, but doesn't require any prior reading to enjoy! Just think of it as another adventure in the same mind-melting hotel, with a couple familiar faces if you so choose. Enjoy!

Sarah moaned meekly and contently as her charge’s cock slipped up her bent over ass for the umpteenth time. Anal had never held any special appeal to her until last week, when her employer was alerted to that fact, and had her watch a new training video on the joys of having her behind filled. Now she could barely keep her composure at the mere thought of lube pooling around her cavity.

Her customer — a thin black woman with curly hair tied in two high buns — appreciated the enthusiasm. She pumped harder. Sarah’s hands dug deeper into the hotel bedsheets she was perched over. Her tattooed legs and back quivered and arched. She loved her new job. You could tell by how much her pussy dripped, and how her oversized tits were topped with rigid, pink nipples.

The buzz of her phone interrupted the picturesque depravity. She reached a trembling hand for it across the mattress, took the device, and answered. The voice of the hotel’s owner (her owner, too, Sarah had also been taught just a few months ago) poured into her ear.

A dopey grin broke out over her face. Her pupils dilated and her ass clenched tighter on her unsuspecting new friend. The woman gasped as her rod condensed. She couldn’t help but release a spurt of thick cum into the woman’s eager pocket. And even as her master filled her rapidly emptied mind with new orders, Sarah couldn’t help but squeal at the warm sensation filling her backside. The combination was sublime.

“Of course, master,” she cooed into the receiver. “I’ll be there right away!”

“H-Hey,” the other woman interjected, her cock still twitching inside Sarah. “I’m supposed to have you for another hour!”

Sarah slid gently off the woman’s deflating member and turned around, wrapping her legs around the customer’s hips by the side of the bed. Her own waist was accented with tattoos of intricate symbols, flower patterns, and text that was hard to read in the dimly lit suite. But the black woman could easily make out the ones around Sarah’s breasts and neck. 

These were newer, and mostly showed naked figures in throes of passion not unlike what the two real people had been doing. Phrases like “Your wish is my command” drifted in intricate letters that mixed in with swirling patterns of smoke. That particular design ran down the side of her torso, and circled back to a tiny picture of an oil lamp just above the hotel tramp’s glistening pussy. It said “Rub me, lick me, kiss me.”

“Ooh, you’re right, sweetie.” From this position it was clear just how much Sarah dwarfed the other woman. Her breasts alone were bigger than the other girl’s head. And suddenly Sarah exuded a more commanding presence than the docile minx that had just been getting her backdoor coated.

Sarah kissed her charge passionately, tongue exploring the other woman’s mouth. She found she couldn’t resist and let her arms drop to her sides while the larger girl took charge.

“I’ve got, like, just the thing for you,” Sarah said after removing her lips. “Boop!”

She tapped the black woman’s forehead — right between the eyes. With her free hand, she caught the now limp figure as it melted into a blissful, open-mouthed trance. Then Sarah lowered her customer to the bed altogether, smoothly transitioning to straddle her.

“You had a wonderful evening,” Sarah whispered. “When you come to, you’ll know that you just came harder than you ever have in your life. It felt so good your mind went blank, just like this, and you fell unconscious. You literally came your brains out!”

As she spoke, Sarah wiped one hand beneath her dripping posterior and brought the excess cum to her mouth. It tasted heavenly.

“When I count down from three, you’ll fall into a deep, refreshing sleep. And when you wake up, you’ll be very happy and satisfied with your service. You’ll be desperate to come back again next week and tell all your wealthy friends like you about this place.”

The dazed woman simply nodded up at her new instructor. Most of the guests who made use of the hotel’s services didn’t realize they were almost as brainwashed as the employees. But it was a great way to make the wealthy patrons show their appreciation with sizable donations, as well as to ensure the safety of the workers.

“Three, two, one!” Sarah snapped her fingers. The other woman sank deeper into the bed. “Sleep tight!”

With that out of the way, and her rump mostly clean, Sarah slipped back into her uniform: a microscopic, pink bikini with frills on the bottom that would have looked like a skirt, if it wasn’t too short to actually cover anything. There were similar frills around the collar she placed around her throat, which said “SERVICE” in gold lettering.

Her shoulder-length green hair couldn’t obscure the words, pushed as it was to one side. The other half of her head was shaved very close, and showed remnants of the black beneath the dye. It was a bit more of a “rebellious” look than fit a ditzy, sex-hungry bimbo like her. But her master preferred it that way, which meant Sarah preferred it that way.

At the moment, though, her master mostly wanted her at the front desk. A new customer had arrived and Sarah was the closest one to the reception area. She was still getting used to dealing with newcomers. She still had to remind herself not to jump them right then and there (which cost the hotel a small fortune in fast-acting hypnotics).

She was on her best behavior this time, though, and simply sat behind her desk as the man she was waiting for entered the lobby. Security cameras had picked him up as he pulled in, and she was ready to greet him.

He looked tired. He must have been tired. His eyes drooped and his necktie sagged loose around a partly unbuttoned red dress shirt. A black suit jacket was slung over one shoulder. He got as far as saying “hello,” and mentioning that he needed a room for one, before he apparently noticed that Sarah was almost totally naked. He stammered. She giggled.

“Sorry,” she proffered. “I was just taking a break in the pool, but couldn’t find my swimsuit. I just used one that the hotel provides. Do you like it?”

Sarah lightly ran her tongue over her lips. She was pushing things just a little bit more than she should, but her interrupted session deeper in the hotel had left her excitable. Well, she was always excitable these days, but this was an especially bad case.

The man mumbled something about her swimsuit being fine. She giggled again and asked for his information. The man, whose name she learned was Daniel, gave her his credit card and tried to make small talk to cover up his embarrassment. He had apparently been on his way back from ushering a friend’s wedding, but ran into car trouble along the way home. The tow truck driver — whom Sarah likely knew very intimately, if it was anyone from the service nearest to the hotel — had recommended this place.

Sarah smiled, and nodded, and didn’t take her eyes off the bulge that pressed against his pants as he spoke. Her head swam with possibilities: what color it might be, what shape, what size. Not that it really mattered. She loved them all! But she also loved letting her imagination flip through a slideshow of all the kinds she had seen over the past few months. It was so, so many more than before she started working here. She was so lucky to have a job that showed her all the different kinds of cocks she had been missing all her life.

The credit card rang through, so she passed it back to Danielle, along with a key to a room on the first floor: which had rooms specially fitted for first-time guests.

“The hot water is amazing if you need to take a bath,” Sarah promised. “Then there’s the pool, of course. Oh! And we just began work on a vintage arcade.”

That seemed to pique Daniel’s interest. For the first time since he saw Sarah, he looked her in the eye.

“Oh yeah? I love that old stuff. I might check it out.”

Sarah took note of that and, after Daniel left for his room to rest and clean up, switched the security monitor behind her desk to the “arcade.” She pressed a few buttons to prepare for his arrival. Then she dialed the same number that had called her earlier.

“Hello master,” she said. “Mm, yes, he’s very cute. Nice and petite, with just a tiny swell of belly I think. Slightly shaggy hair, but that’s nothing we can’t fix. And he has the most gorgeous brown eyes!”

The tattooed woman nodded reflexively as she received her next round of orders. She already knew what was coming, but it was important to listen to her owner. It made her bare thighs fidget.

“Of course.” And with that, she hung up, deciding to kill time until the next phase of her customer service for the evening. For Sarah that meant slipping three fingers down the inside of her barely-there bikini bottom. They slid naturally into her waiting pussy, only held back by a thumb on her tingling clit.

Her master’s voice, the interruption from earlier, and thoughts of her new friend Daniel with his mystery member: they all ran together in the soup of her silly mind. But like most things that entered her head these days, they eventually rushed down between her hips and made her unbelievably horny. She had a little time to assuage that before the real fun began.

Her tongue poked out between her teeth ever-so-slightly as she raised her other hand up to one nipple, toying with it beneath the fabric. There was a hard ring pierced through it. The feeling of the metal bouncing up and down against her tit as she delicately tweaked herself excited her even more. It wasn’t long before Sarah convulsed with an orgasm, evaporating the two or three pesky thoughts that had infiltrated her happily empty head. 

At about the same time, Daniel was just entering the game room. That was a better word for it than arcade. There was, in fact, only one game to speak of. The rest either had signs that said “out of order,” or were clearly unplugged. Sarah mustn’t have been kidding when she said the hotel had just started work on the area.

But one machine quickly drew his eye — and ears. It was the only one working. That meant the usual flash of lights and cacophony of bleeps you’d expect from such an old machine. Daniel was no expert in old arcade games, but had fond memories of them from family road trips in hotels off the beaten path like this one. It seemed like the perfect thing to make up for the shitty turn of events that had interrupted his long trip back home.

He didn’t recognize the game in question. Display art on the side of the oversized machine said it was called “Deep Dive.” It was one of those big, enclosed sit-down models with its own chair — a sideways arch of black plastic that enveloped the user for total immersion. Wasn’t there a Star Wars game kind of like that? Daniel couldn’t remember for certain. But he was intrigued by the controls on this one.

Deep Dive didn’t have a steering wheel or kitschy sci-fi gun attachment. Instead there appeared to be four holes in the front, below a smooth, glass monitor that showed a spaceship (or something similar) careening down a tunnel, dodging pixelated obstacles. It looked like you were meant to place your hands and feet in the recesses. Presumably the real controls were in those. It seemed very advanced. 

Daniel was alone in the room (he hadn’t seen a soul besides the half-naked receptionist since he got here). So there was no line; nor anyone to look at him funny for trying out a children’s game. He was going to look pretty silly with his ass perched back on the seat, limbs reaching, and face pressed up to the screen like that. But what the hell? It had been a long day. He deserved to relax. And the colorful, forward rush of the patterns on-screen were already drawing him in,

He fished out some change and looked for a place to put it as he sat down. That was met with two quick, but painful pricks to his backside — one in each cheek. Daniel rushes to stand back up… and was immediately met with a wave of dizziness. He must have gotten up too fast. So he ran his hand over the game’s seat, looking for a loose spring, or fallen thumbtacks, or anything that might have poked his posterior like that. There was nothing.

That was odd. Had he imagined it? That seemed unlikely, but the day’s exhaustion was finally catching up with him. It wasn’t just dizziness. He suddenly felt weak. His head swam and filled with a pleasant fog. He needed to sit down. Luckily, there was a chair right there. The needle-like sensation forgotten, Daniel slumped back into the Deep Dive machine. He smiled at his quick thinking.

Except the seat wasn’t actually that comfortable. There was no place to rest his arms and his feet dangled just a few inches off the ground. His mouth drooped as he racked his brain for what to do next. 

It was so hard to think all of a sudden. His mind couldn’t stop drifting back to that friendly green-haired girl that greeted him. He bet she was awfully comfortable. Her big, soft titties would make excellent pillows. God, he must have looked like such a creep staring at her like that, but he couldn’t help it. He especially couldn’t help thinking about it now. Daniel was vaguely aware his erection from earlier had returned with a vengeance as he thought about her supple body wrapping around his. The tent he pitched in his pants looked especially silly with his arms and legs limp at his sides. 

He giggled. He outright giggled! It sounded high and strange in his own ears.

Past his boner, though, Daniel saw the screen of the arcade machine. He had almost forgotten about that, too, but the second he locked eyes with it again it was impossible to look away. The looping demo video was gone. It was replaced by a single, reverberating word on a black background: “PLAY.”

It almost seemed like an order. It flashed repeatedly to reinforce its urgency. There was a soft, static hum behind it, too. The game’s normal music was gone. It was just that one word, over and over again, projected like a spotlight past Daniel’s hardon and into his field of vision.

“PLAY.” Sure! Why not? Playing was fun. Playing was relaxing. Playing was comfortable. Daniel wanted to be comfortable. He wanted to play. He wondered if that woman from before would play with him if he could find her again. But in the meantime, he wanted to play this.

Daniel leaned forward, reaching his arms and legs drunkenly toward the control ports. It wasn’t easy to do that and keep his eyes on the monitor at all times. But he managed. His limbs sunk deep into the machine, too — all the way up to his knees and elbows. He had to bend considerably at the waist to keep his seat. And he sighed and giggled again as his stomach brushed his cock. Daniel wished he had unzipped his pants before starting. That would have been more comfortable. 

“GOOD BOY,” the screen rewarded him with more flashing text. The static intensified and Daniel felt a tidal wave of pride wash over his mind. Then: “RELAX.” He did.

That was when firm, but not terribly uncomfortable restraints within the Deep Dive machine clamped down on Daniel’s wrists and ankles. He was trapped

“H-Hey,” he exclaimed through a sea of swirling emotions. “What the hell?”

His swirling thoughts were met with a matching swirl of colors, patterns, and words on-screen that exploded across his vision before he had time to blink or even properly register them. They vaporized his previous line of questioning. His brain might as well have been reset to the instant before he was restrained, even if his body wasn’t. More flashing:

“GOOD BOY. DON’T RESIST. RELAX.”

“Uh…” was all Daniel could manage in response. But apparently he had done something good. It must have been because he relaxed and hadn’t resisted the stiff clamps he suddenly noticed wrapped around him. What a strange game. It seemed like he was winning, though.

“Yesss,” he eventually agreed.

The static redoubled, then tripled, and quadrupled, but it wasn’t upsetting. If anything it helped Daniel relax even more by making it too hard for him to formulate his own thoughts. Instead he let reflex take over, and simply absorbed the many new words and patterns buzzing over the monitor. That was the best way to be a good boy.

He couldn’t make out all the words distinctly, but some — like “boys,” girls,” and “anyone at all” — were simple enough to let slip between his buzzing brain cells. Daniel has never been too picky about things like gender in the first place. It was easy enough to discern the game wanted him to be bisexual. Check! Good boy. Relax.

Eventually, though, he reached some harder stages. He could read the words — like “horny,” “slut,” and “brainless” — but they didn’t come as naturally. Occasionally he would try to think through the haze at these points, and try to blink away some of the confusion. That apparently wasn’t the right strategy. Any time he did that, the pattern would change dramatically, and his brain would reset a few seconds again, back to the start of the… level? Lesson? Order?

That’s when Sarah finally wiggled into the room. Daniel didn’t even notice her until she was kneeling down beside his exhausted, bleary eyed, and newly sweaty form. She didn’t seem to mind that he was a little distracted. That was nice of her.

“Hey there,” she began. “I see you found your way in here after all.

“Ooh,” she added. “You got, like, so much further than our last player very quickly. That’s a good boy.”

Hearing the praise out loud, from the top heavy ditz he had been lusting after earlier, really drove it home for Daniel that time. Suddenly the word “horny” wasn’t so hard to absorb in the pattern. He moaned.

“I see you’re still having some trouble, though,” she added. “Let me help! We’re like a totally full-service hotel. You’ll see!”

With that, Sarah reached between Daniel’s legs and gave him the relief he hadn’t even realized he had been craving all that time. She unzipped his dress pants and pulled them down to where his legs were locked in the Deep Dive cabinet. His boner above-average cock (slightly curved, and very dark with blood) stood up like a rocket.

“Ooh,” Sarah repeated. She licked her lips and stared at the member. “Duh! That’s your problem. You’re totally distracted. I always find it much, much easier to stop thinking when I cum. Lemme help!”

Daniel was in no mood to protest. Even if he wanted to, his body was tied up in the machine. His eyes were glued to the monitor. Each flash of words eroded new grooves in his gray matter, making it easier and easier for them to ride past his mental defenses. 

His eyes widened and his breath caught as Sarah clambered into the machine, between his naked thighs, and wrapped her painted mouth around his dick. “Slut” slammed past his mental defenses and nestled in some deep part of his personality.

“GOOD BOY,” said the machine.

“Mm hrmoo,” said Sarah around a mouthful of meat.

It only got easier from there. Once Daniel got very good at seeing himself as a horny slut — borne out by the way Sarah slurped at his erect penis — the rest just started flooding in.

“Brainless” came next. Then “obedient,” “docile,” and even “slave” became second nature to him. This game was so easy. So was he, Daniel thought with another giggle. It quickly morphed into a gasp as Sarah pulled back to lick precum off his tingling tip. She suckled it for a minute, turning her eyes to his blank face, and realized he was drooling just a bit. So the bimbo released his dick with a soft “pop” and went up to lick that away, too, before it dripped into her hair.

“I think you’re ready for the bonus stage,” she offered.”

“Yesss,” he replied. “Horny, bi, brainless, happy, obedient, slut! I’m a slave, a sex toy, for anyone, anytime, anywhere!” 

“Good boy,” she said, ignoring his latest groan.

Sarah then reached behind the seat and fiddled with a few buttons Daniel hadn’t noticed. It took her sluggish mind a moment to remember the proper sequence, but she got there. The bottom of Daniel’s seat began to slide farther back, taking his perched ass with it. The chair “unfolded” a bit and gently spread his buttocks. Sarah then produced a small bottle of lube and massaged it between them. It wasn’t your off-the-shelf variety. It left Daniel with a tingling sensation that seemed to spread all the way into his stomach.

He began to moan again just in time for new words to start appearing on-screen: “You belong to your master. Your mind belongs to your master Your body belongs to your master. Boy pussy. Mouth. Dick. Tongue. Fingers. Prostate. Thighs. Anything. Everything.”

Just as he was about to ask who this “master” might be, a warm, ribbed dildo slotted into Daniel’s pocket. He had taken it from behind before, but his mind had been so dissolved by the machine that it might as well have been an entirely new experience. He bit his lip gently and couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction at the sensation of being filled even then.

A stationary image of his new owner began to flicker on the screen. They were androgynous, like him, with glasses and a white lab coat. “MASTER” repeated in blinding succession across the panel. Daniel had never seen this person before in his life, but he knew they owned every part of him now: mind, body, and soul. That realization didn’t just feel like winning a game. It felt like winning the lottery. It felt like unlocking some new cosmic law of the universe. It felt divine to be selected by such a beautiful, gracious, wonderful new owner.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Slut! Slave! Use me! Use me, master!”

Artificial cum, with the same tingling properties as the lube from before, dumped itself into Daniel at that admission. His own jizz erupted, too, as he came at the pressure filling his waiting insides. Sarah had moved back to happily catch (most of) it in her mouth. The rest dripped down her cheeks, chin, and throat, pooling between her ridiculous cleavage. It was her turn to giggle then.

She continued to suck and jerk Daniel off two more times while the machine reinforced its commands for another thirty minutes. Then, when she and the program were satisfied, still covered in his cum, she released Daniel from his bonds. His limp dick drooped, cold and spent, beneath his bent over stomach.

Sarah gave him a moment to catch his breath before lifting his chin up with three fingers.

“Hey cutie,” she said. “I need you to stand up.”

Daniel did as he was told, albeit slowly.

“How do you feel?” The more practiced slave was genuinely curious.

“Mm,” he said. A satisfied smile crept across his face. “H-Horny.”

“That’s perfectly normal. Here! Let me get you ready for work, and then you can get fucked as much as you want — more, even!”

With that, Sarah raised up another strange device she had brought into the room. It looked like a supermarket checkout gun. Except it had several different muzzles arranged in a star shape, which could be twisted to activate different modes.

Sarah switched to one of these and began to run the gadget across Daniel’s body. It produced a buzzing noise, and wherever it touched his body already meager hair just seemed to disappear. 

That was when Daniel noticed his body was a lot more androgynous overall than when he had sat down. He didn’t have boobies like Sarah, but he was thinner in some spots and wider in others (particular the posterior). When Sarah ran the gun over his chin, evaporating any stubble that might grow there forever, he could have sworn his jaw was a bit more svelte. He smacked his lips and noticed they were fuller, too.

He was still him, but master had apparently decided to make him a bit more twinkish — practically a femboy. Well, that was fine. It was what master wanted. Daniel’s body belonged to his master. He was glad they had found a use for him. It kind of made him horny.

Once she got his shirt off, Sarah adjusted the device again, and shot a sharp pain into the small of Daniel’s back. He gasped and realized his voice was lighter, too. That made him giggle and forget the pain almost immediately. He couldn’t even see the barcode freshly branded into him just above his rump.

“There,” Sarah exclaimed. “Much better. You’re so cute, I could just, like, suck your dick all over again! In fact...”

Sarah was already down on her knees, with Daniel bracing his more feminine form against the silent Deep Dive machine, when a cellphone left on a nearby table began to buzz.

Daniel whimpered, but Sarah didn’t miss a beat. She just reached over, took the phone, and answered the video call as she wrapped her lips around Daniel’s member — trying to stiffen the girly boy again for the umpteenth time that night.

“I see you’ve already finished,” said a voice on the other end. Daniel somehow recognized it as that of the hotel owner — his new owner — and his cock ballooned in Sarah’s mouth.

“Mhmm,” she responded.

“Good girl.” The reply made Sarah moan through a full mouth. “Don’t hog him all to yourself, though. Try to teach him all the ropes of service in this hotel. Get him in a uniform, too. I’m too busy in the lab tonight to train him properly tonight, but I did find a replacement. She should be there-“

The door to the game room opened quietly. The woman Sarah has been servicing before, who should have still been sound asleep for another fifteen minutes at least, walked in. She carried a tiny pink ensemble like Sarah’s, collar and all, in one hand. She herself was wearing one that said “GUEST.” Her expression was blissful, but unfocused.

“Ah, there she is. We owed Mandy for the evening, so I figured she’d be perfect to break in our newest employee. Say hi, Mandy.”

The owner snapped their fingers then and Mandy blinked.

“Wha-“ she started. Then she shook her head, as if remembering something. “Right. I… requested some extra… service for the evening.

“Uh,” she stuttered, still unsure of herself. “This is for… you?”

Mandy handed the bikini to Daniel. He took it and instinctively began putting the obscene thing on over his bare nipples and already bulging dick. There was a hole in the front of his to let erections free from the thong, and hold up the frilly almost-skirt.

“I’m not sure…” Mandy started again. The hotel owner snapped once more.

“Enjoy yourself, dear.” Then their master hung up.

Mandy blinked a few more times, but seemed more confident this time. She looked at Daniel, now dressed as girlish as he looked, and at Sarah, who was kneeling on all fours with ankles spread. Her massive jugs hung down and out toward Mandy. Her expression was hungry and expectant.

Mandy shook her head one last time and said, firmly: “You can start by sucking my cock.”

Sarah did as she was bid, scurrying over to her previous guest and wasting no time picking up where she had left off with Daniel. To him she said:

“You get behind me.”

Daniel nodded eagerly and followed Sarah’s lead. Mandy places her hands on the arcade machine for support as she bent herself over. Sarah, still as skilled as she was earlier that night, didn’t even slow down. She simply bent over backwards and gripped her charge’s thighs to keep devouring her like the cock hungry slut she was.

“You’re new,” Mandy observed. “So you can start by licking.”

Daniel didn’t hesitate to kneel behind the woman and push her own thong out of the way. He had never eaten ass personally before, but Mandy was clean and shaven. He plunged his tongue in clumsily and began to work at the insides as best he could. Though the very act of obedience excited him and quickly accelerated his motions. I Mandy didn’t complain.

“W-What a wonderful evening,” she moaned. “I d-definitely need to bring some friends next week!”


End file.
